


A Potato Farmer

by Overgrown_Druid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, potato wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrown_Druid/pseuds/Overgrown_Druid
Summary: TechnoBlade has always been secretive about his past. One day, his family notices.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	A Potato Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this technically isn't their family dynamic but this is fan fiction so whatever

No one knew much about TechnoBlade.

He was a part of the family (the five of them weren’t related. They had all found each other over time and now none of them could imagine lives without each other.) and yet no one knew his backstory.

Then again, they all didn’t know much about each other before they became a family. But they knew something.

Philza had been an only child. No one knew if Techno had siblings.

Wilbur had moved out of his parents house as soon as he could for reasons that he never talked about and that no one brought up. But that was something. Techno had nothing. The three of them had found each other and stuck together ever since.

Tommy was the next to be brought into the group. Wilbur had found him while out gathering resources one day. The kid was cold, starving, overly defensive, and so young. Too young. They knew that his parents had died from an illness while he was in the house and while he had been trying to care for them as the only one left in the house. They knew he had been left out alone and by himself for almost a year in the wilderness. He wouldn’t talk about it much and they didn’t ask him to. But they knew some. That was more than what they knew about Techno.

Tubbo had been the last to join their little family, half a year after Tommy. He had also been found in the wilderness but he had been found by Philza. He was in a cave, running a high fever and too weak to stand up, when Philza found him. He carried the kid back and the group got him back up to full health. They were able to get out of him only a little. He had run away from his parents at a young age and joined a completely new smp. Just like the others, he wanted a fresh start. But he was so young, only a few months younger than Tommy. No one knew about Techno’s parents.

For a while, they didn’t even realize how little they knew. They all lived together in their small house on the smp, and when you had your brothers around you, who wanted to talk about the old life they had actively tried to escape? So they didn’t realize that they barely knew their older/younger brother.

Once, when Techno and Philza were out hunting and gathering resources, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo had sat around and just started talking.

Somehow the conversation turned to how they had each met the group and they all learned a little more about each other.

Wilbur learned how to play the guitar when he was younger from his older brother (even a broken and dysfunctional family had a few happy moments).

Tommy had picked up his rough language and slight accent from a town he had spent a lot of time at after his parents died (the villagers were nice but didn’t know that children weren’t supposed to know language more fit for a sailor).

Tubbo had only said that his parents used to fight and yell a lot. They didn’t push him to say anymore, both knowing the implications of what he had said (it was evident in the way Tubbo would suddenly disappear whenever someone would raise their voice, only to silently reappear hours later).

Wilbur told them the little he knew about Philza. For an only child, he had always had that protective older brother streak in him. It didn’t show up when Tommy did, like the younger boys thought. (Wilbur always joked that it was the universe's way of trying to warn him of what he’d be like when he got older)

They all laughed a little. “What about Techno?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah! What about The Blade?!” Tommy said dramatically, using the nickname he had given the older male.

Wilbur chuckled and opened his mouth to reply with some anecdote about how-. He froze. How what? How Techno had joined their group and told them nothing about himself? How no one pressured him or anyone else to talk and even though he and Philiza had shared some, Techno hadn’t? His face scrunched up in confusion and thought.

“I- I don’t know.” He finally said after a few seconds of silence.

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked.

“I don’t think he told us anything about his life before this smp.”

“That’s odd.” Tommy said. “He’s usually not very secretive about anything.” They all looked between each other. Something wasn’t right.

*****

When Techno and Phil had come back, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo pulled Phil aside while Techno went to put away the resources they had gathered.

“Phil, do you know anything about Techno’s past?” Wilbur asked. The three boys all looked at him.

“Us either.” Said Wilbur, cutting Tommy off and what he was about to say. Tommy shot him a quick glare.

“We were talking earlier and we couldn’t think about anything he’s told us.” Tommy finally got out.

Phil tried to think of anything Techno could have said but he couldn’t remember any moment where that happened. Just then, he heard the door on the other side of the room open.

“What’re you guys doing?” Techno asked as he came into the room. They all turned to look at him.

“Nothing.” Tommy and Tubbo said perfectly in sync. Techno squinted at them skeptically before seemingly deciding that he didn’t want to know what they were up to.

“Okkkk then. Dinner will be ready soon.” He left and went to the kitchen. The four remaining boys all looked at each other.

*****

As they all sat around the dinner table and having a nice conversation about random things, the conversation lulled a bit.

“Techno?” Tommy said. Techno looked up. “Where did you live before you found Phil and Wilbur?”

Techno hummed and the other boys all tried to look casual but they were all desperate for his answer.

*****

He tried to look calm but TechnoBlade was panicking. Where had this question come from? They had never asked before. Why now?

Images flashed through his mind’s eye. Hordes of mobs.  
A burning village.  
People screaming.  
An iron sword.  
War.  
So much war.

Just when he thought he’d have to make up this spectacular lie, he remembered something. The one war he’d been in where there wasn’t bloodshed.

“I was a farmer. Famine drove me out the smp.”

The boys looked between each other as TechnoBlade continued eating.

“What did you farm?” Tubbo asked.

“Potatoes.”

This seemed to satisfy them and they went back to their previous conversation.

*****

He piled some dirt onto the last potato eye and looked out over the small field he had planted.

He had become the farmer of the group ever since he told them about his ‘past’.

They didn’t need to know his full story.

So that’s what he became. A potato farmer.

(Who was somehow a master of the sword and battle tactics.)


End file.
